The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and a sheet tray for forming an image on a sheet.
Conventionally, there are known image forming apparatuses for forming an image on a sheet. An image forming apparatus includes an apparatus main body, and a cover member configured to be openable and closeable with respect to the apparatus main body. The cover member in an open state allows a sheet to be placed thereon. The sheet is conveyed into the apparatus main body to have an image formed thereon. Further, the image forming apparatus includes a position regulating portion. The cover member comes into contact with the position regulating portion in the course of being opened with respect to the housing, whereby the opening angle of the cover member is regulated.